Quirk
Quirk (気まぐれな), also known as God of Destruction Quirk (破壊の神) is a Saiyan turned Prime Abyssal who serves as the God of Destruction of the 8th Universe from the 2nd Multiverse and a loyal soldier from the Absalon Empire. His goal is to destroy the 1st Multiverse and to make sure that the Absalon Empire will prosper into the new era by becoming the 'Ultimate God of Destruction'. Quirk is a major antagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Quirk is an extremely malevolent and bloodthirsty Saiyan as he loves to destroy many planets as possible and wants to become the Ultimate God of Destruction. Quirk also has an high interest in experimental destruction as he wants to destroy the 1st Multiverse in which he has a high sense of ambition but at the same time becoming more arrogant and vain. Quirk is also very selfish and violent as he wanted to wipe-out the entirety of the 1st Multiverse and also killed many of his officers for their failure. He also had a lack of empathy and developed a sociopathic demeanor ever since his childhood. Quirk also later sacrificed the ability to feel anything, separating himself from the multiverse in the most fundamental ways so that he can obtain greater power and convinced himself that he is a god. Quirk also demonstrated a very sadistic, murderous and masochistic side to him, as he enjoys killing numerous people and also enjoying the pain Beerus is inflicting on him before defeating and trying to kill him. Quirk is also a very cold-hearted person and tends to show no sympathy or empathy for other people he is working with. He can be also very arrogant towards others as he intends to mock his opponents before finishing them off. Quirk, like Lord Erion, is a complete monster as he possesses no positive feelings or thoughts and wants to simply destroy all of the universe in order to create another one. Like many other Saiyans, Quirk loves fighting and loves to challenge strong opponents in which he rarely shows nervousness in battle with the exception of Shido Itsuka. But he is also very arrogant and over-confident as he enjoys taunting her enemies and doesn't show any hesitation into trying to kill them. He also stated that he fights to kill his enemies and doesn't show any hesitation into trying to eliminate them. Powers and Abilities As a God of Destruction, Quirk is one of the most powerful warriors of the 2nd Multiverse, being among the strongest warriors of Universe 8 from the 2nd Multiverse. Quirk is said to be comparable to that of Beerus who is the God of Destruction of Universe 7 in the 1st Multiverse. Quirk in his God of Destruction Mode was able to easily defeat Beerus and can hold his own against Whis. His power level is about 184,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a God of Destruction, Quirk possesses immense amounts of physical strength as he is comparable to that of Beerus himself. Quirk was able to easily match Beerus in a contest of brute strength and can briefly outmatch him as well. Superhuman Speed: As a God of Destruction, Quirk is an extremely fast individual being able to easily surpass that of Planet level of speed. Quirk was able to easily go from his planet to Planet Sadala in a matter of seconds and can match Beerus in a contest of speed. Superhuman Durability: As a God of Destruction, Quirk possesses impressive amounts of durability and endurance. Quirk can withstand Beerus's attacks and remained nearly unfazed by his techniques. Planet Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Quirk can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Galaxy Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Quirk can destroy an entire galaxy and everything in it. Universe Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Quirk can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a God of Destruction, Quirk is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Quirk also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- Quirk can manipulate his ki to the point of being able to fly. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Energy Nullification '- Quirk is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Quirk. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. * '''Sickle of Sorrow - A more powerful version of the Violent Fierce God Slicer technique used by Quirk in his Super Saiyan Rose form. It became capable of opening a large rift in the universe to an unknown place or time which would release an evil energy. * God of Destruction's Rampage '''- Quirk attacks in quick succession while shrouded in a blue protective aura, which blocks stamina. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Quirk's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - Quirk holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. * Destruction - '''As the God of Destruction, Quirk can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Quirk causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Quirk's colour is white. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Quirk utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '- Quirk coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** '''Destruction Ball '- Quirk combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at his foe. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Like many Gods of Destruction, Quirk has this technique. Quirk creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Transformations Super Saiyan Rose Quirk achieved this form, after training with Bane and Erion. Super Saiyan Rose is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation in which can only be achieved by Saiyans who have evil hearts and those who are actual deities. His power level in this form is about 920,000,000,000,000,000,000. God of Destruction Quirk achieved this form, after awakening his power as a God of Destruction. In this state, Quirk's appearance is still the same as his Super Saiyan Rose form, but his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn reddish-purple. Quirk also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. His power level in this form is about 5,520,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Quirk and Erion - Quirk shares a good but strictly subordinate relationship with Lord Erion. Quirk shows a great amount of respect and admiration towards Erion and is extremely loyal towards him. Erion views him as a valued soldier. Quirk and Bane - Quirk shares a close relationship with Bane. Quirk and Bane share a very strong brotherly bond and they usually train together. Quirk and Brand - Brand shares a good relationship with Quirk. Brand shows a great amount of admiration towards him and cares about very much. He also shows extreme loyalty towards him and will follow his orders without question. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:God of destruction